


holsters are important

by Plenicelune



Series: Alternative Universe Vignettes: Youtube [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”





	holsters are important

**Author's Note:**

> It's an idea I had in my head the whole day so I just had to write it. And I'm (very) slowly venturing out to new ships!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, even though it's short! No beta.

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Craig glared at Tyler, who popped up beside him, before Craig pulled out his gun.

Tyler pouted. “Aw, you aren’t happy to see me?”

Both of them were inside an abandoned warehouse, far from the city. They were crouched behind stacks of illegal shipments, a case assigned to Craig that he has been religiously tracking down for weeks. The old warehouse’s energy activity skyrocketed these past few days, and Craig decided to check it out.

“The gun wasn’t in my pocket, it’s in my holster. I wasn’t born in a barn.” Craig snapped. He cocks his gun.

Tyler was about to reply when a wave of bullets came hailing towards their direction. They braced against the shipment, knowing they’re far too precious to be hit. Tyler had a protective arm around Craig. 

Tyler pressed his mouth against Craig’s ear. “You didn’t reply to my question.”

“What are you doing here?” Craig asked, a little irked. He tried to shrug off Tyler’s arm.

“You weren’t answering my calls!” Tyler whined.

“I told you I was on a case!” Craig shouted.

“You needed a partner!” Tyler relented.

“I already have an assigned partner in this case!” Craig replied.

“Oh? And where is he now?” Tyler raised an eyebrow, smug.

Tyler watched Craig as the man took a deep inhale and released it. He knew that Craig came here alone, because his partner was following his own lead.

“You don’t even have backup.” Tyler further pointed out.

“Okay, fine!” Craig gave up. “We’ll have to work together, then. There are dozens of armed men around.”

Tyler gave that lopsided grin that made Craig weak (but of course he will never let Tyler know because the bastard will use it to his advantage). “No need to get our hands dirty.”

As if on cue, another set of gunshots fired but coming from a different direction, and Craig knew it’s not from the assailants. Craig was sure it’s from the people in one of the most notorious gangs in the city. Which Tyler of course was in.

“Wanna go on a date while Evan and the others deal with this?” Tyler offered out his hand. “I missed you a lot.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Craig groaned.

He accepted Tyler’s hand.

“But I missed you too.” 


End file.
